Dragon Ruler
| romaji = Seiryū | fr_name = Maître Dragon | it_name = Drago Sovrano | de_name = Drachenherrscher | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Promotion Pack 3 }} "Dragon Ruler" ( Seiryū) is a series of Dragon-Type Effect Monsters comprised of two smaller groups: Level 7 monsters whose ATK and DEF always have a sum of 4600, and lower-Level monsters that act as miniatures of the Level 7 monsters. The "Dragon Rulers" all share three peculiarities: "If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 Attribute monsters and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card." "During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand.", "When this card is banished: Add 1 Attribute Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Dragon Ruler" effect per turn, and only once that turn.", and a variable effect that triggers upon sending it and 1 other corresponding Attribute monster from your hand to the Graveyard. The four Dragons are of different Attributes, excluding LIGHT and DARK: "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos" (FIRE), "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" (WATER), "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" (WIND), and "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders" (EARTH). These Dragons are then supported by four "younger" versions of themselves: "Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets" (WATER), "Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles" (EARTH), "Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks" (FIRE), and "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" (WIND). Each dragon can Special Summon one Level 7 "Dragon Ruler" of the same Attribute from the Deck, though that monster cannot attack that turn. Recommended cards Monsters * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks * Debris Dragon * Eclipse Wyvern * Effect Veiler * Exploder Dragon * Flamvell Guard * Fog King * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Light and Darkness Dragon * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts * Montage Dragon * Necroface * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * The Wicked Avatar Spells * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dragon's Mirror * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * Super Rejuvenation Traps * Breakthrough Skill * Dragoncarnation * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Decree Extra Deck Fusion Monsters * Five-Headed Dragon Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Celestial Dragon * Crimson Blader * Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Trident Dragion Xyz Monsters * Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Mermail Abyssgaios * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 11: Big Eye * Queen Dragun Djinn Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Cards that can shut down or slow this deck are cards that stops the opponent from banishing, discarding, or prevent Special Summoning. Having both a "Mind Drain" and "Soul Drain" on the field will completely shut down this Deck, but "Heavy Storm", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado" and "Royal Decree" can eliminate this threat. While "Mind Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Dragon Ruler" effects that banish/discard from the hand because monsters in the hand cannot activate their effects due to "Mind Drain" being active on the field. While "Soul Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Dragon Ruler" effects that banish/add from activating from the Graveyard and Banished Zone. Lastly, cards that prevent players from Special Summoning, such as "Archlord Kristya", "Evilswarm Ophion", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Crimson Blader" can prove problematic as this deck relies heavily on Level 7 or higher monsters. "Dragon Capture Jar" can also prevent you from making your dragons attack. Summon Limit also prevents an opponent from Xyz Summoning Rank 7 monsters because normally a player would Special Summon 2 Dragon Rulers and the third being an Xyz Summon. Summon Limit will also affect your own summons so decks that rely on swarming should be careful with this card as well. Summon Breaker is also an option. Also, "Imperial Iron Wall" can shut down most cards in this deck. "Goblin of Greed" also prevents the player from using the effects of the Baby Rulers, or the discard effects of the Rulers themselves. To prevent the problems above, it is best to main deck "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Heavy Storm" while using the effect of "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos" to destroy opposing monsters that disallow your summons. "Skill Drain" will also prove to be a very useful side cards as it can easily disrupt your opponents plays/counters while doing hardly anything to your Deck's performance for the Dragon Rulers have no effects that activate or apply on the field.